Memoire
by Crescent Crystal
Summary: Kenyataan tak pernah seindah bunga bakung di padang.


"Gian mau ke mana kau?"

Gian menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik menatap istrinya yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dibelainya wajah sang Istri yang tampak begitu khawatir seolah ia tak akan mampu bertemu lagi dengannya kalau ia memalingkan matanya dari Gian.

"Cepat masuk. Angin malam tidak baik untuk tubuhmu." Gian mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ibu jarinya masih mengusap pipi istrinya lembut.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Ia bertanya lagi, namun tetap tak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Suaminya justru memegang kedua pundaknya dan mendorongnya masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan tempat mereka belum lama berada. Sang Istri membiarkan suaminya itu dan menurut. Hingga ketika ia didudukkan di atas ranjang barulah ia kembali bersuara. "Gian?"

"Ellena," suaranya keras dan serius. Yang dipanggil namanya semakin tampak cemas. Gian berusaha keras menahan gejolak dalam dadanya tatkala mendapati ekspresi istrinya yang begitu menyayat hati. Ia berlutut di hadapan Ellena, tangan besar menggenggam jemari mungil. "Aku harus pergi."

Gian punya kewajiban yang besar, sangat besar. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan tugas sekalipun untuk istrinya.

Untuk beberapa saat Ellena tidak mengatakan apapun, namun Gian dapat merasakan genggaman tangan wanita itu mengerat.

"Begitu," Ellena memandang ke bawah. Ia seperti melihat ke arah suaminya tapi sama sekali tidak. Gian mendapati hijau itu meneropong jauh ke tempat yang ia tak mengerti. "Kau akan pergi lama."

Gian menyahut cepat. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Tapi Ellena menggeleng. Lemah namun yakin. "Kau akan pergi lama," ia mengulangi.

Gian tidak mengerti. Atau lebih tepatnya ia memaksa dirinya untuk tidak mengerti. Ellena menarik tangannya dari genggaman Gian. Dielusnya sayang rambut suaminya, kemudian dipeluknya dia.

"Aku akan menunggumu, dan kau akan kembali padaku. Kau akan mencariku, dan kau akan kembali padaku."

* * *

><p><strong>.::Memoir::.<strong>

**Summary : **Kenyataan tak pernah seindah bunga bakung di padang.

**Disclaimer : **Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dari karya berikut.

**Warning : **Straight/BL, Various Pairing, Writting errors, typo(s)

* * *

><p><strong>01 | There's A Fine Line Between Fate and Coincidence<strong>

_Pip pip pip pip…_

_Pip pip pip pip…_

_Pip pip pi-_

Tidak perlu sepenuh nyawa terkumpul untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi begitu bunyi alarm keras kepala mati. Jean masih terlentang di atas kasur dengan mata separuh terbuka dan kaus bergambar pacman tergulung menunjukkan perutnya, tapi ia sudah tahu tepat ketika tangannya mulai berpetualang menuju rak di sampingnya bahwa jam malang yang ada di atas sana akan berevolusi menjadi serpihan plastik dan onderdilnya.

"…Dua belas,"

"Itu tiga belas."

Jean juga tidak perlu repot-repot bangun untuk melihat 2las an pintu yang entah sejak kapan terbuka untuk mengetahui kawan masa kecilnya Marco ada di sana. Jean mengawasi langit-langit kamarnya seperti ada beruang hamil yang susah payah bertarung dengan marmot di sana. Mungkin beruang hamil itu separuh jiwanya yang pergi. Atau mungkin saraf motoriknya karena Jean tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Atau mungkin ia tidak mau. Mungkin juga ia hanya malas. Karena hei, ini hari libur terakhir sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai 2las an orang bodoh yang menyalakan jam weker. Mungkin hantu titan Ibu karena Ibu yang asli sedang sibuk berkencan dengan mikroskop elektrik baru di labnya.

"Sungguh, apa kau tidak sayang uang? Baru kemarin kau membeli ini." Marco memungut bagian-bagian jam yang tercecer di lantai. Jean tidak memalingkan muka dari beruang hamil yang sepertinya sudah mau beranak. Marco memasukkan jam rusak ke dalam kotak sampah lalu melipatkan selimut yang tergeletak di samping kasur. Sejenak ia melihat mayat setengah mati kawannya. Ia mendekat, memosisikan dirinya di atas Jean menghalangi kesibukan lelaki itu dengan langit-langitnya.

"Jean?"

"Marco,"

"Kau masih hidup?"

"Separuh jiwaku sedang berusaha mengeluarkan anak."

"…Kalau nyawamu sudah terkumpul cepat turun dan sarapan."

Marco keluar ruangan dengan senyum geli.

Butuh waktu lima menit untuk Jean beranjak dari posisi telentangnya. Ia bangun, melakukan pemanasan pagi, mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, lalu turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Di kepalanya berputar-putar ingatan akan mimpinya semalam.

"Merasa lengkap?" Marco duduk di sofa dekat meja makan dengan buku di tangan.

Jean menyobek bagian depan susu yang diambilnya dari lemari es kemudian menegak isinya sampai habis sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak akan lengkap sebelum Ellena kembali padaku."

Marco tertawa kecil. "Istrimu dari masa lalu itu?"

"Hmm."

Mimpi Jean semalam tentang Gian dan Ellena bukanlah yang pertama kali ia dapatkan. Ia sudah mendapatkan mimpi seperti ini sejak ia masih kanak-kanak. Baginya daripada mimpi ini lebih seperti ingatan akan masa lalu. Ia ingat bahwa dirinya adalah Gian, seorang ksatria yang hidup ribuan tahun yang lalu dan suami dari Ellena, gadis jelita yang menawan. Bagaimana Marco bisa mengetahui informasi itu adalah karena pernah terselip dari lidah Jean nama Ellena dan membuat Marco si Ingin Tahu itu dengan keras kepala memintanya bercerita. Marco tidak meragukan kata-kata Jean sehingga seringkali Jean menceritakan tentang 'ingatan-ingatannya' itu pada Marco. Bahkan Jean juga mengatakan pada Marco bahwa dia dulunya istri perdana menteri kerajaan yang bernama Marlene. Marco pun sudah biasa jika tiba-tiba saja Jean memanggilnya dengan Marlene.

Mungkin terdengar omong kosong bahwa seseorang memiliki ingatan tentang kehidupan di masa lalunya. Bahkan tidak banyak orang yang percaya akan reinkarnasi. Namun jika itu hanya imajinasi saja, Jean ragu ia bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang yang tidak ada. Biar begitu, Jean masih punya akal sehat. Perasaannya yang mendalam terhadap Ellena ia simpulkan sebagai cinta di masa lalu yang tak lekang oleh waktu. Hmph, pasti begitu.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa gadis bernama Ellena itu sampai kau tergila-gila padanya." Marco meletakkan bukunya setelah menyelipkan pembatas. Dilepasnya pula kacamata bacanya sebelum ia berbalik memandangi Jean dengan senyum menghias wajah berbintiknya.

Jean melahap kentang dan irisan daging babi panggang. "Ellena itu sangat cantik dan hatinya tulus. Suaranya juga lembut apalagi kalau ia memanggil namaku. Yang jelas tidak ada wanita sebaik dia di dunia ini."

Marco mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian seolah ia paham sekalipun dalam hati ia masih tidak puas dengan penjelasan tak jelas dari Jean.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang menyalakan alarm kemarin? Sialan, buat apa coba bangun pagi-pagi di hari libur? Aku juga butuh tidur panjang sesekali. Aku hanya bisa bertemu istriku di alam mimpi dan masih saja ada yang mengganggu hubungan kami. Dosa apa aku ini?"

"Hari ini ada tetangga baru yang pindah ke rumah sebelah. Apa Hanji-san tidak bilang kalau dia ingin kau dan aku berkenalan dengan mereka?"

"Tidak."

Marco menghela napasnya. Hanji-san, ibu Jean memang suka seenaknya. Bukan tipikal wanita idaman memang. Bahkan menamai anaknya tidak dengan nama marga orangtua. Kirschtein adalah nama yang terdengar enak di telinga Hanji jika bersanding dengan nama Jean pemberian suaminya, kurang-lebih itulah alasan pemberian nama Jean Kirschtein pada anak tunggalnya.

Meskipun begitu, Hanji sangat menyayangi Jean sekalipun mereka lebih kelihatan seperti kakak beradik menurut Marco. Hari ini pun ia memanggil Marco kemari juga untuk menggantikannya menyapa tetangga bersama Jean. Jean bukan introvert tapi kalau sedang malas dia tidak mau barang berkenalan dengan tetangga baru. Apalagi hari libur, Tukang Mimpi satu itu akan menghabiskan waktunya di atas pulau bantal sepanjang hari seperti orang mabuk –marah jika diganggu dan terkadang mengoceh sendiri tanpa sadar.

Jadi hari ini Marco akan menjadi _babysitter_ untuk kawannya ini.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai makan letakkan piringnya di wastafel. Atau cuci sekalian. Setelah itu kita pergi ke sebelah."

"Ok, Mom."

"Oh, kau penurut sekali hari ini?"

"Aku ingin cepat selesai dan cepat tidur."

Marco kembali tersenyum. "Ellena lagi?"

"Tidak ada yang salah dari ingin bertemu gadis yang kau cintai kan?"

Setelah Jean meletakkan piring di wastafel (ia tidak mencucinya untuk menghemat beberapa menit jam tidur siang), kedua orang itu mengunjungi tetangga mereka. Suatu kebetulan keluarga itu tengah berada di halaman rumah mereka yang berbatasan pagar dengan halaman rumah Jean.

"Selamat pagi," Marco menyapa ramah sambil tersenyum. Pria yang ada di sana menoleh mendengar suara Marco. Laki-laki itu berkacamata bulat dengan rambut yang diikat rendah. Fitur wajahnya ramah dengan kumis yang dicukur rapi.

"Oh, pagi, pagi," Ia mendekati Jean dan Marco setelah meletakkan kardus di atas rumput hijau. "Perkenalkan saya Grisha Jaeger yang mulai hari ini akan tinggal di sebelah rumah kalian."

"Ah saya Marco dan ini…"

"Jean."

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Tuan Jaeger." Jean melihat Tuan Jaeger dan Marco saling melempar senyum. "Apa Anda tinggal sendiri?"

"Tidak, ada anak dan istri saya di dalam. Sepertinya sedang membersihkan beberapa ruangan- oh, itu dia mereka. Carla! Eren!"

Dua orang yang dipanggil mendekati mereka bertiga. Marco kelihatan siap untuk melemparkan kalimat basa-basi dalam buku "Bagaimana Berkenalan dengan Seseorang Untuk Pertama Kali", tapi di lain sisi Jean terdiam di tempatnya.

Pandangan mata Jean terpaku pada sosok gadis muda berambut pendek yang memakai celemek coklat muda. Ia tak pernah bertemu anak ini. Tidak pernah. Tapi ia tidak mungkin salah. Jean bisa merasakannya dan itu begitu kuat. Diperhatikannya pancaran hijau mata anak yang dinamai Eren tersebut. Jean merasa begitu familiar dengan mata itu, dengan pandangan itu. Lalu wajah itu, ia yakin dia sangat mengenalnya. Bahkan ketika jarak antara mereka semakin mendekat, Jean bisa merasakannya. Jean bisa mendengarnya. Degup jantungnya seperti genderang menjelang perang. Begitu keras, begitu cepat. Ia sangat merindukan perasaan ini. Apa ini? Siapa nama anak itu tadi? Eren? Tuan Jaeger tadi bilang Eren bukan? Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Ellen, Ellena…

Ellena…

"ELLENA!" Jean tiba-tiba memeluk Eren erat. Marco dan suami-istri Jaeger yang tengah berbincang-bincang pun terlonjak melihat keduanya.

"Eh?"

"Ellena, kukira kita tidak pernah bisa bertemu lagi." Jean mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jika tadi Eren masih kaget, sekarang anak itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jean sambil berteriak. "Apa-apaan ini?! Lepaskan aku, cowok mesum!"

"Apa, Ellena, kau tidak mengingatku?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu"

"Anu, Jean." Di sela-sela perdebatan antara Eren dan Jean, Marco menyela. Ia menepuk bahu Jean lalu berkata perlahan. "Dia laki-laki."

Saat itu Jean menahan tangan Eren dan mengabaikan protesnya ketika ia meraba-raba bagian depan tubuh Eren. Grisha dan Carla tidak berkomentar, hanya menatap dalam diam. Wajah Eren memerah dan ia mulai mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat protesnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Eren melepaskan dirinya dari Jean begitu lelaki itu mencerna kenyataan.

Di dalam kepalanya gambaran tentang gadis cantik bernama Ellena yang tersenyum sambil memanggil namanya mesra pecah berkeping-keping.

**To be continued**


End file.
